


Meeting after awhile

by Hammyboy51



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Hurt Bucky Barnes, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Bucky Barnes, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-23 23:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10729701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hammyboy51/pseuds/Hammyboy51
Summary: Bucky and Steve have been mates since they fought in the war. But during the fight on the train, pregnate Bucky falls. What is going to happen to Steve once he wakes up with out his pregnate mate? Find out soon





	1. Bucky and Steve

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Stucky fanfic, please don't judge me. Also, leave a comment if you know the rest of the commandos names, it will help me a lot. Thank you and enjoy  
> EDIT From 5/15/17: Hey guys, sorry for not posting in a awhile. I just want to say that I'm taking a break from writting. I am so sorry for leaving you guys. I will try to revise the story. Thank you for understanding and enjoying the story

It was 1940, during the greatest war the pair has ever seen. Steve Rogers, or Captain America to the public, was on a mission with the Howling Commandos. The commandos are Bucky Barnes, Rogers mate, Dum Dum Dugan, and more. “ Barnes, where is Rogers?” the general asked. Bucky looked at the general and said, “ He will be here soon. I know it” Just then, Bucky wipes his head around and hears a motor. “ Captain, good to see you.” Dugan said. Steve got of the bike and walked over to his mate. “ I’m glad I can help.” Bucky smiled. The taller Alpha kissed the top of the burnetts head. “ Alright men, let’s move out.”

Come on Barnes, say what you were going to say!  
No! He wouldn’t love me back  
But you can see in those baby blue eyes that he loves you

“ Bucky!” He snapped back when Steve was shouting his name. “ I’m sorry, I get lose in my thoughts.” Steve frowns. Since he was recused from the hands of Doctor Zola, he has been struggling to get back to normal. “ I understand, just tell me anything.”

See I told you! He loves us  
Ok you were right, should we tell him?  
YESSSSSS!

“ Hey Steve, can I tell you something?” Steve looked over at Bucky. “ I want to tell you that I really, really love you.” Steve looked at him and smiled. “ That is why we are mated.” 

Yes! That is why he loves use!  
We were mated?  
Yes! That is why he is all touchy with us!

Bucky smiled. “ Now come on.” Steve garbed Bucky’s hand and walked off.  
“ Sergeant Barnes, have you received word from Dugan?” The general asked. Bucky nodded and hand the note. “ Thank you Barnes, you may end your shift.” Bucky smiled and ran out while saying thank you.  
“ Steve! I just ended my shift, now I’m yours.” Steve smiled and twirled him. “ That is great because I want you tonight.” Bucky giggled and kissed Steve. “ Now you two, get a room.” A member said. Steve and Bucky giggled and ran off.


	2. The night after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the night after and Bucky feels wired. But Steve says he will protect Bucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I will like to have your input. I am in the works for chapter 3, which is the train scene. I will like to ask you which point of view should I go in. Steve or Bucky's. Please leave a comment. Thank you and enjoy

That was a fun night  
Yea, I’m glad we had that night  
I think there is something wrong with our friend  
I think so too

When Bucky woke up, he saw two arms wrapped around him. “ Morning my beautiful omega, how was last night?” Bucky smiled. He then felt his stomach turn. “ I have to go.” He then jumped up and ran to the bathroom and threw up. Steve was worried and ran after him. Then the general stepped through the door. “ Captain, you are needed in the next meeting.” Steve nod and ran towards Bucky. 

Do we have to go to that meeting  
Yes, this will be our final mission  
Fine, 

When Bucky was finally done, he stood up and and took a shower.   
He went to the meeting room when the guard said, “ No Omegas aloud.” Bucky pulled out his gun and said, “ My Alpha is in there.” The guard got scared and backed away

Why did you do that?!  
Because he would say we are week.

“ Sergeant Barnes! Thank you for coming.” The general said. Bucky looked over and saw Steve smiled. “ Rogers, you have a mission for the Commandos.” Steve nodded and stood up. “ When I was rescuing the commandos I have found out there is a train leading to Hydra’s based.” Bucky was shock he saw that. “ So what you are saying you are going to hijack the train and go fight red skull?” Peggy Carter asked. Steve looked at his mate and said. “ Yes, it’s the only way to stop Hydra once and for all.” 

Do you have that feeling that something will go wrong?  
Yes, it’s very weird

“ Sargent, do you agree with this?” The general asked. Bucky looked up and nodded. “ Are you sure Bucky? You don’t look like you agree?” Peggy asked. Steve took note of this and rushed over to his mate. “ Bucky, is something wrong?” Bucky looked over and said, “ What if something goes wrong?” Steve frowned. He hated how Bucky thought that everything had a bad end. “ Don’t worry Bucky, I will be here with you.” Bucky smiled. “ You to are so cute it’s gross.” Dugan said. That made everyone in the room laugh.


	3. Bucky and the train

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky finds out that he was pregnant. But what happens when Bucky has to go on a mission that might end his life? Find out in this chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!! If you have not seen Captain America: First Avenger, don't read this chapter. And thank you for helping me. Enjoy 
> 
> {} Steve's thoughts

It was two weeks after the meeting and Bucky was scared. He went to the doctors and told him that he was pregnate.

Great, now we have to tell Steve  
Relax, he will find out   
I’m going to tell him now  
Don-  
“Steve? Can I tell you something?” Bucky asked. Steve turned and looked at his mate. “ What is it?” Bucky looked down and said, “ Remember the night before the meeting?” Steve nodded. “ Well I went to the doctors and I found out that I am pregnant.” Steve stood there in shook. Then, Bucky saw a smile. “ That is amazing! Is it mine?” Bucky giggled. “ Yes!” Steve smiled and twirled his mate around.

He loves us!  
Yes! I am once happy!

“ That is grate! Now Steve, you have to get ready for the finale mission.” The general said. Steve looked at the general in shook. “ Don’t worry, Barnes will be ok.”

He is wrong  
Right!  
I don’t want to go now 

“ Don’t worry Buck, I will keep both of you safe.” Steve said.

Three weeks Later  
It was the day they were going to hijack the Hydra train. Bucky had the other commandos trying to protect the Omega. “ Guys, I will be ok.” Steve smiled. He knew that his Omega is a strong and he loved it. 

He really cares about   
Yea, but something is going to happen

“ Remember I made you ride the cyclone. Are you mad at me?” Bucky asked. Steve looked at him. “ Why would I be mad?” Steve asked. He saw the train. “ Alright we have one minute, if you don’t make it your bugs on a windshield.” Steve said and rode down the line. Soon as he land he turned and saw his mate behind him.

Once they got in the train Steve wanted to make sure Bucky was ok. “ Hey Buck, how are you?” Bucky turned and smiled. “ I’m fine, god you Alphas are so overprotective.” Steve laughed. Just then, Steve heard the door slam shut. He whipped his head around to see Bucky was on the other side. 

{Damit Rogers, you got to save him!}

Once Steve finished with super solider that was sent by Zola, he ran to the door and saw Bucky trying to kill a Hydra agent.

Damn these guys are good  
Yea, but we’re better

Bucky heard the door open and saw Steve. He then saw the gun and grabbed it. With the help of Steve, they finally took the last Hydra agent. “ I had him.” Steve smiled. “ I know.” Then Bucky heard a noise. “ Steve!” 

{ How can I let that happen?}  
Steve was on the floor trying to hold back tears. He just witnessed his mate fall off the train. “ Captain Rogers, can you hear me?” Peggy said over the ear piece. “ Yea Carter.” 

{ How will I tell Peggy Bucky is dead?}  
“Where is Sergeant Barnes?” Steve was silent for a few minutes. “ Sergeant Barnes is down, he fell of the train.” Steve heard a gasp from the other side. “ I am so sorry Steve.” “It’s not your fault Peg, it’s Hydra.” Steve heard himself growl.

{I will defeat Hydra, at all cost}


	4. Steve's plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Peggy have made up a plan to stop Hydra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a long time, I had so many things going on. But I am BACK!! And sorry this chapter is short. Anyways, Enjoy!

“I am sorry for your lost Cap.” The general said. Steve had got off of the train with the rest of the commandos. “ He was expecting as well. Not only I let my mate die, I let my child die as well.” Peggy stood there in shook. “ Steve, it was just fate. Don’t worry, you take down the Red Skull and get revenge.” Steve looked up.

{ She’s right, I will get my revenge} 

“ You’re right Peg. I will take down Red Skull. For Bucky and my child.” Steve said. “ Now that is the Captain America that leads the Howling Commandos.” Dugan said. Steve smiled. “ Now Cap, America depends on you.” Peggy said.

Four Weeks Later ( And Lots of Training)

“ Are you sure you want to do this?” Peggy asked. Steve was getting his shield. “ Yes, Hydra will pay for what they have done.” Peggy looked at her friend. “ Do you have anything that Bucky gave you?” Steve looked at her.

{His ring!!}

“ Yea, I have his engament ring.” Peggy’s face lit up. “ You can bring that for good luck!” Steve smiled. He knew that she cared for his mate. “ That is a great idea. Thank you Peggy.”


	5. A fght with Hydra and a 70 year nap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve will finally get his revenge. But when he wakes up from a plane crash, he see's the world has changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I want to ask you guys something. Since I'm doing almost all of the Captain America movies, should I put this story in the Avengers setting as well. Please leave a comment saying yes or no. Thank you and Enjoy.

“Now Rogers, you know that Hydra has a full army at his will.” Peggy said. “ Yea, I know.” Peggy frowned. “ Just make sure you call me over the com.” Steve nodded

{ This is the day I will get my revenge} 

“ Give it up Red Skull, you can’t win.” Steve said. He saw Red Skull painting. “ You are wrong Captain. I have the tesseract!” He walked over to the power storage supply. “ This will help me destroy you.” He grabs the tesseract. “ With this power, I will take over the world!” 

…….

{ What just happen?}  
“ Captain, can you hear me?” Peggy asked. Steve snapped out of his trance. “ Yes Peggy. I have a problem here.” Steve looked over. “ What’s wrong?” He got to the pilot seat “ The jet is going down. I need to land it.” He heard Peggy gasp. “ Steve that is dangerous. Try to land in New York.” 

{ I can be with him!}

“ Trust me Peg, if I can do that, millions will die.” Peggy sighed. “ Alright Steve. It was nice knowing you.” Steve smiled. “ To think Peg, I will be with Bucky.”

70 Years Later 

{ Where am I?}  
Steve groaned and tried to sit up. He looked around.

{ It’s New York. Why am I here?}  
“ Good morning Captain Rogers. I you are fine today.” A lady said. He sat up and looked at her.

{ Why is she dressed like that}  
“ Where am I?” The lady looked concerned. “ Why you are in New York.” Steve heard something playing.

{ That game, I’ve been to that. That was the day I asked Bucky to be my boyfriend}

“ That game. I know that game. That was in May of 1920. I did not go back in time.” The lady looked at him with a concerned expression. “ Sir I don’t know what you’re saying?” Steve got up and walked over to the lady. “ I’m going to ask you again. Where. Am. I?” The lady was shaking. Just then an alarm went off. 

{ Damnit. RUNNNN!!} 

Steve ran out of the room. He saw the outside world has change. 

{ Damnit, where’s Bucky?!} 

Steve stopped when a group surrounded him. “ I’m sorry we have to do this to you cap.” Steve wiped his head to see an African American standing in front of him. “ Where am I?” The man stepped up to him. “ You’ve been asleep, for 70 years.” 

{ WHAT!! I should be dead not awake!} 

“ Are you ok cap?” The man asked. “ Yea, I need to meet some people.”


	6. Maria, Fury, Tony, and more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve meets Maria, Nick Fury, and Tony Stark. When Steve is questioned, they figure out who is the 'rouge assassin' is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, people of the internet. Sorry I didn't post for yesterday( I got sick) Any way, hope you enjoy this chapter

“ Who are you?” Steve asked. He saw the man raise his hand. “ My name is Nicholas Fury. But you can me Nick, Fury, or both.” Steve shook his hand. “ Now come with me, I will have the others explain to you what is going on.” Steve looked at Fury. “ Who are the others?” Fury turned around. “ You’ll have to wait and see.”

{ Ok, so there is Nick Fury. Is he with Hydra?}  
“ May I ask a question?” Steve asked. “ Anything.” “ Are you with Hydra?” Steve said with a straight face. “ No, thanks to you, Hydra is destroyed.” 

{ Hydra is gone, but Bucky is not here.}  
“ Are you sure you ok Cap? You look depressed.” A woman said. “ Captain Rogers, meet Maria Hill. One of SHIELD's best agents.” Fury said. “ Nice to meet you Miss Hill. About your question, no, I’m not fine.” Maria looked at him. “ Can you tell us why?” Steve looked up. “ 70 years ago, my mate, Bucky Barnes, fell off a train. Not only that but he was pregnate with my pup.” Maria sat there in complete shook. “ I am so sorry for your lose cap.” Steve looked at her. “ It’s not your fault Miss Hill, it was Hydra’s.” Maria looked at Steve.

{ She is really nice, wished Peggy would meet her}

“ Now Captain Rogers, I know all this stuff is new, we will have some other people help you.” Maria said. Steve looked around the building and saw things that he didn’t know will come true. “ Fury, I need your help with something.” A man said. He had black hair and a goatee. “ Tony Stark, meet Steve Grant Rodgers, or know as-” “Captain America, I know. My father told me all about you.” Stark said. “ It must be weird waking up to a whole new world.” Steve looked up and said. “ It is, not only that but my mate is dead.” Stark looked at Steve. “ What is your mates name?” Steve then walked over to him and said, “ Bucky Barnes. Why do you need to know that?”

{ Why is he asking, I just said that he is dead.}

“ We have been following a Romanian assassin for a few months now. We have been trying to figure out who it is.” Steve looked at Tony with determination. “ May I see a picture of this assassin?” Tony nodded. “ JARVIS, show me a picture of the rogue assassin.” Then a holographic image appeared.

{ Holy carp!}

“ Rodgers, do you know the rogue assassin?” Steve stood there in shook. “ Yea, that’s Bucky.”


	7. Identity of the rogue assassin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet Clint and Natasha. Tony helps Steve figure out how Bucky survived. Everything is good..... For now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for not posting. I've been studying for a AP test, getting ready for my dance recital, and doing homework. I wanted to get this out to you now. Any way, Thank you and enjoy  
> 

“ But you said that he was dead?” Tony said. Steve was still in complete shook. “ I thought so to.” Maria walked over to Steve. “ Captian, if what you’re saying is true, will you help us capture him.” Steve stood there not wanting to do anything. “ Huh…. Fine, I will do it.” Stark jumped up and down. “ Thank you Cap, we promise that you will have a major say in this.”

{ How did Bucky survive? Unless Hydra did something}

“ Before we head out, I will like to introduce you to some people that have helped us.” Fury said. Steve wasn’t listing. All he can think of is how Bucky would of survived the fall. “ Captain Rodgers, meet Natasha and Clint. We have Bruce Banner, over in the tower. Finally Thor, he is currently Asgard.” Maria said. Steve saw the pair standing in front of him. “ Nice to meet Steve. I heard you figured out the rogue assassin.” Natasha said. He looked at the fiery red head. “ Yes, his name Bucky. He was my mate during the war. But the last mission he fell off the train we were hijacking.” Clint stood there with his mouth open. “ Not only that but he was pregnate. So I don’t what happened.” 

{ Great Rodgers, now you will never have help.}

“ Steve, we will find him, and we will find the child.” Natasha said. Steve looked at her with sadness. “ He fell into a ravine Natasha. That would surely kill the child.” Just then, Tony looked up and said. “ Wait, what happened to Bucky before he fell off the train?” Steve looked at Tony. “ Hydra did experiments on him. Then I found the base that they held him in and saved him.” Tony sprang up and ran over to Steve.” You just said that they did stuff to him. Maybe one of those experiments was so Bucky wouldn’t get injured.” 

{ WOW! That could be right! BUCKY WILL BE OK!!} 

“ But what about the child? That fall would of killed it.” Steve said. Tony stopped in his tracks. “ You know, we have been getting reports of a child with the rogue assassin.” “ Sir, the assassin is in the downtown area.” JARVIS said. “ Thank you, now come on. Let’s see if mister spangles is right.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a question, what should the child's gender and name. Your feedback would be amazing.Thank you


End file.
